


Untitled

by SarahJeanne



Series: Quiet Moment [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Untitled

When Brad follows Nate into Mike's house, he finds him standing in the living room, in the dark. Brad fumbles around to find the switch on the lamp. Nate blinks against the light when it comes on. His face is blotchy and wet; he's holding his phone in front of his face and staring at it.

"She died," he says to the phone, choking on the words.

Brad doesn't say anything. He eases the phone out of Nate's hand and pockets it, then slides up behind Nate and pulls Nate back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He rests his chin on Nate's shoulder and turns his head so his lips are pressed against Nate's neck. He waits.

Nate settles his hands on top of Brad's, gripping tightly. He is silent for a while; Brad feels each shaky breath Nate takes.

"I lived for the week I got to spend at her house every summer," Nate says eventually. "It was way better than any camp. We got to sleep as late as we wanted, have sugar cereal for breakfast, and ice cream for dessert every night."

Brad smiles and Nate shivers as Brad's lips move against his skin.

"When I was a teenager, and my parents got really stupid for a few years, I used to call her up and complain. I told her when I was nervous because I thought I was going to have sex with Caitlin for the first time."

Brad straightens so his chin is no longer on Nate's shoulder. "You told your grandmother that you were planning on losing your virginity?" he asks incredulously.

Nate turns around to face Brad. "Yes. She was amazing. Know what she said to me when I was there last weekend? She said, 'You know, Nathanial, I realize you might be wondering now that you're grown up, but I never breathed a word to your parents of what you told me in confidence.'" His voice breaks. "And now she's gone and I don't understand a world without her in it."

Brad rests his hands on the back of Nate's neck and pulls him forward until their foreheads are touching. Nate hand grabs at Brad's arm, fingers digging in and holding on, his grip mirroring the desperation in his voice.

"Eventually you will," Brad whispers. He closes the small gap between them and presses his lips to Nate's. Nate grabs at his shirt, trying to get closer, or maybe just trying to hold on. " _We_ will get to that place," Brad continues when he breaks the kiss and pulls back. "But right now is just time to let it suck." He moves his hands to Nate's shoulders, feels the tension Nate's built up.

Nate relaxes slightly as Brad rubs his shoulders. He slides his arms around Brad's waist and lets Brad take all of his weight, holding him up. "Can we go home?"

"Go wait in the car, I'll tell someone we're leaving."

"No," Nate stands back up. "I can go say 'goodbye.'" He grabs Brad's hand and squeezes. "I'm okay." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself. Brad looks at him dubiously.

"I will be," Nate says, and tugs Brad toward the door.


End file.
